Beyond Hatred and Revenge is Love
by The Butterfly Catcher
Summary: COMPLETE 1yr after the chunin exams, a mysterious girl appears. Who is she, how is she related with Kakashi and how will Sasuke fall for Sakura? "If you would see beyond those ice walls around you, you would see beyond hatred..." Sasuke looked shocked
1. The New Chunin

**Author note:** this is my first story. Please don't go to hard on me! Enjoy the story! R&R  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters  
  
It was a nice morning in Konoha, the sun barely coming out. In the gates of the now quiet Konoha, was a silhouette of a girl.

"Hope I am welcomed..."

* * *

Haruno Sakura was running, again. Those stupid fan boys were running after her again, leaded by Rock Lee.  
  
"Can't they just give up?!?" muttered Sakura as she kept running. _'Shit! I need to get away and hide until its safe. Damn these guys are creeping me out!'_ Sakura concentrated her chakra on her feet and ran faster. Until she got to Naruto's favorite ramen bar.  
  
_'Think I will just wait here for a while.'  
_

* * *

"Sakura-Chaaaaaan!!!" a hyper active blonde ninja shouted.

"Hey, Naruto! What's up?"

"Just eating ramen. You want some?"

"Naw, its o.k."

"Sakura-chan why are you here?"

"Had to escape Rock Lee and those other fan creeps." Sakura said

"Can I—OH SHIT!" Naruto muttered

"Hn?" Sakura asked  
Sakura looked the way Naruto was looking [they were sitting in the same table]. There was a girl that looked just like Naruto's Sexy no jutsu! Well, with some slight changes, like her hair was silver/light purple and her eyes were green. She wore a jean jacket, with a green T-shirt, and a short skirt.  
  
Naruto was choking on his ramen and Sakura was slightly surprised. She went up to the girl and said "Hey! I like your hair."

"Really?" The girl smiled at Sakura

"Sure! What's your name?" Sakura asked her

"My name is Tameishi Kiki." She told her

"Nice to meet you! I am--" Sakura gasped loudly, obviously scared.

"F-from the T-tameishi clan?"

"Please don't be scared!" she pleaded

"I-its o.k. Its that, um, you know, the--"

"Its o.k. I know, you must be scared of my lineage..."

"I'm sorry; really, I'm not like that. It just took me by surprise."

"O.K."

"By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura." Kiki smiled

"Sakura-chaaaaaan! Who's the new girl?" Naruto asked

"Oh, Sorry! Come with me, Kiki!" Sakura said.

Kiki followed Sakura to Naruto's table. Sakura got in the middle of Naruto and Kiki and said," Naruto, this is Tameishi Kiki, Kiki this is Uzamaki Naruto!"

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Kiki-chan!!" Naruto said doing his signature grin.

"Ano, Sakura-chan, do you know Hatake Kakashi?" Kiki said "Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"You know him?" Kiki asked

"Yeah! He's our sensei!" Sakura said

"Can you take me to him?"

"Of course! Just meet us here in an hour, ne?" Sakura asked

"Yeah!"

"Well, then, Ja ne Kiki-chan!! Naruto said

* * *

who is Kiki Tameishi and why was sakura afraid of her? what those she want with kakashi? you'll find out next chapter 


	2. The Tameishi Clan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and co.  
  
**Author's Note:** hehe now ya'll know who the Tameishi Clan were!!!  
  
O.K enough of my rambling. On with the story. Enjoy!!  
  
Sakura and Naruto went back to the ramen bar where they saw Kiki waiting.  
  
"Hi guys!!" Kiki shouted  
  
"Hi Kiki!!" Sakura said  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" Naruto said

* * *

_(on the bridge)  
_  
_[Pant, Pant]_ "Are we here?" Kiki said between pants_(not that kind of pants!!! they came running)  
_  
"Yeah. Now where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked  
  
Sakura looked around only to see Sasuke on a tree.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke-kun!!!" she said cheerfully  
  
Sasuke looked at her_ (ovbiously annoyed)_ and jumped off the tree to see Kiki better.  
  
"Who is she?" pointing at Kiki  
  
"Oh, sorry for not introducing!_[Ahem]_ Sasuke-kun, she is Tameishi Kiki." Sakura said  
  
Kiki walked over to Sasuke until they were about two feet away.  
  
"You must be Uchiha Sasuke."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Let's _see_, icy demeanor, onyx eyes, raven hair, _yup,_ you're him."  
Kiki said in a-matter-of-factly way, circling him.  
  
Sasuke gave her a death glare which she returned. In that instant Kakashi appeared.

_[POOF]_"Hi ya!!"  
  
Sasuke and Kiki stopped glaring at eachother and looked at Kakashi.  
  
"You're late!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted  
  
"It's that I was waiting for someone and--um anyways--" Kakashi looked around to check everyone was here _(team 7)_ and spotted Kiki. "So here you are!! I was looking for you, squirt!!"  
  
"Uncle Kakashi!!" Kiki said and gave him a hug  
  
"Squirt?" Sakura repeated 0.0  
  
"Uncle?" Naruto said slowly 0.0  
  
"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked o.o

* * *

__

_(In a clearing nearby)_  
  
"Kiki, what happenned? Why did you run away from Lightning Country?" Kakashi asked  
  
"The Akatsuki found us... My sister and I were the only ones left..."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"My sister and I ran to the Water Country, where she trained me. I am a chunin now. But they caught my sister..."  
  
"You mean, Nemaki is--"  
  
"Dead. Yes, and I had to flee here where you were. Now there's no more Tameishi Clan members but me."

There was a little silence and Naruto interrupted.

"Kiki-chan I have a question!" Naruto said  
  
"Yes, Naruto-kun?"  
  
"How come the Akatsuki, um, were, are, looking for the Tameishi clan members?"  
  
"The Tameishi Clan used to work with them, but my grand father betrayed them. Then, we became payed shinobi and my family murdered a lot of people, then people started seeing us a kind of demons. I was too little, about four, when they started to train me to help them, but at age nine I was already training to become chunin. But, the Akatsuki sweared anyone of the Tameishi Clan shall die."  
  
"How old are you??" Sakura asked  
  
"Eleven and a half, why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
Kakashi suddenly had an idea.  
  
"O.k. Since we have Kiki with us, why dont ya'll sparr? Naruto sparr with Sakura, Sasuke sparr with Kiki."  
  
Sasuke got up, so did Kiki. They both got to a fighting stance.

* * *

What do ya'll think will happen? Who will win? Kiki or Sasuke? Ja ne! and remember to review!!!


	3. The Shinatsa

**Disclaimer:**_ [sob]_ I don't own Naruto or co.  
  
**Author's note:** Guys sorry i didn't know that there was an option of the anonymous reviews sorry bout that

hehehe who do you think will win? Read on...

* * *

Sasuke got to a fighting stance and so did Kiki. They glared for a while and Sasuke started the fight.  
  
He threw two kunais which Kiki dodged one of them and used the other as a step to jump high. from the sky she threw three shurikens at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged them pretty easily.  
  
Sasuke did some hand seals and threw fire shurikens at Kiki which almost burned her. She threw a kunai that he dodged barely.  
  
"You're good, Uchiha."  
  
"So are you, Tameishi."  
  
This time he did the Housenka no jutsu again, this time there was no way she could dodge so before they could reach her she turned into a log.  
  
"You just need to be faster." Kiki said now in back of Sasuke.  
  
Kiki kicked Sasuke to the ground who recovered fast enough to turn and grab Kiki's feet that was about to kick him. Sasuke grabbed both her feet and pushed her back in the air.  
  
_'Yes, as planned.'_  
  
Now that Kiki was in the air she did some hand seals and said, "Shinatsa!"  
  
And the Shinatsa activated.

* * *

"Hn?" Sakura and Naruto stopped sparring and turned to see the fight.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei why can't we see Kiki?" Naruto asked  
  
"Because she has activated the Shinatsa."  
  
Sasuke couldn't see Kiki._ 'Where is she!! I know she's near, I can feel her chackra, but where?' _Then all of the suddden Sasuke got a kick from behind, a punch in the face and another kick.

_'It looks as if I am being beat up by someone who's invisible!! Wait a minute, that's it! She's invisible!!'_  
  
"It does not matter if your invisible!"  
  
Sasuke did some hand seals and said," Sharingan!"  
  
"Hunh? Invisible what does he mean, Kakashi-sensei??" Sakura sked  
  
"He means that Kiki is invisible, which is true. The Shinatsa enables the user to be invisible. But it's an advanced bloodline skill that only the very prodigious Tameishi Clan members can do. It's also very dangerous because the Sharingan can't copy it and the Byakugan can't see it. But, Kiki has a flaw in her ninjutsu. If Sasuke figures it out, maybe he can win."  
  
Sasuke didn't see her with the Sharingan. _'Now what?'_ Then something caught his attention, a red liquid was floating up a tree. _'Floating blood?'_ Sasuke thought. Then it hit him. Any liquid on her shows, in this case because of the kunai he threw, blood is shown._'Yes! Now I can attack!!'  
_  
Sasuke ran up to where Kiki was and kicked her. "How did you see me?" Kiki's voice said. Then Kiki was starting to show! But after a little while returned to being invisible.   
  
**{Sasuke's POV}**  
  
_'Boy she's good. I need to find a way to get her, to hold her in her place, but how?' Then a punch came tu his face. 'That's it.'  
_  
**{Kiki's POV}  
**  
_'Damn, this guy has found how to get me!!! No wonder he's an Uchiha! I need to beat him before my chackra fades. I need to beat him with or without the Shinatsa.'  
_  
**{Normal POV}**   
  
Sasuke made some hand seals and threw 3 kunais and 3 shurikens at Kiki. Kiki dodged them easily and noticed something one all the kunais._'Strings?'_  
  
Then Sasuke pulled something that looked like a rope and something amazing happened!! Sasuke caught Kiki with the Kunais!  
  
"No, shit! I should have known you were gonna use that sharingan soufuusha santachi!!" Said between struggles.  
  
When Sasuke had her infront of him _(about 3 inches apart)_, the Shinatsa faded off since Kiki's chakra right now was really low. "Give up?"  
  
"As hell I will!!"   
  
Kiki struggled her left hand into Sasuke's kunei pocket. She got a kunai and untied the strings."Ha!" and kicked Sasuke out of the way. then they raged again. Until Sasuke did a hand seal and said,"Bunshin no jutsu!" Soon three Sasuke's were now going for Kiki.   
  
_ 'Perfect.'  
_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Um, people so you all know the attacks:  
  
Housenka no jutsu: explosive fireballs, you can disguise shurikens with the fire  
  
Sharingan: you all know what it is, but incase you all don't know it, it's the mirror wheel eye of the Uchiha Clan. it allows user to copy and defeat any gen,nin, and taijutsu. except advance bloodline jutsus  
  
sharingan soufuusha santachi: its an attack that uses kunais attach to strings so you can wrap someone up. like Sasuke did to Kiki  
  
Shinatsa:(My own attack) the Shinatsa is an advanceblood line jutsu that only Temaishi Clan members can do. it enables user to be invisible. but this jutsu cannot be copied by the Sharingan or be seen by the Byakugan  
  
Bunshin no jutsu: its ninjutsu that makes the clones  
  
people who do you think will win?? what do you think Kiki meant by perfect?? do you think kiki is stronger than sasuke or do you think sasuke is stronger?? and last question should this be a sasuXkiki or sasuXsaku??? Remember to review!!! Sorry for the anonymous review thing, i will try to fix it!!


	4. The End of the Fight and the Talk

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto   
  
**Author's Note:** Hi people sorry for the late update! 0.0 Anyways now you shall know who will win!!I don't know if I fixed the anonymous reviews thingy, sorry! But if you want to send anything got to my profile, there's my email!

Enjoy!

Another note: this is for Millie- chan: its not an sasuXoc pairng! That wasn't my plot! i was just asking, if the readers wanted to change the pairing!!_[Sheesh...]o.0_

_Anyways, what is a Mary Sue?_

* * *

The three Sasukes were running towards Kiki. Before they could attack, She jumped high and threw three kunais at the floor as if to try to stop them. The Sasukes stopped and looked up. Kiki did some hand seals and said,  
  
"Nirakumi no jutsu!"   
  
Sasuke's mind went black. When he recovered he saw Sakura. She was yelling. 

**{Sasuke's POV}**

_'oh man what happened?'_

"Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!!" When she saw that he was awake she said," Sasuke you're--" she was stopped by a kunai on her back that was thrown by no other than Orochimaru. She coughed blood and fell on top of me. I can't move. I said, "Sakura? Sakura!"  
  
Then Orochimaru came walking up to me stopped by Naruto and Kiki who were trying to fight him. Orochimaru fought back which caused Naruto's and Kiki's death. I can't move. The person that kept him living out of danger, Naruto, the person who always cheered him, Sakura. Kiki who he just met and was able to keep up to him. _'I can't bare it!_ _That's why she waited until I did the Bunshin no Jutsu so it would be worse...'_ Then he heard,   
  
"Kai." He recognized the voice it was Kiki's. "You o.k.?"

Sasuke nodded. "Bad move on your side, though."

"Hn?"

Sasuke kicked Kiki. Who grabbed his foot, that caused him fall on her. Which caused them to roll over. When they stopped both had Kunais at the other's throat.

"Wow!! Great fight!" Naruto said while clapping

"Great fight Sasuke- kun!!" Sakura cheered

But Sasuke was still on top of Kiki with kunais on the same place.

_[Sigh]_ "Guys drop the kunais. Sheesh, you guys can't accept defeat do you?" Kakashi said

Sasuke and Kiki stood up.

_[Hmph]_

"That was a good fight! Nemaki must have had taught you well."

"Yeah, but now I need a hospital. So do you Sasuke- kun."

"Yeah," he muttered

* * *

_(At hospital)_

"What were you doing, young lady?"

"Sparring," Kiki said.

"With whom?"

"Him," she said pointing at sasuke at the other side of the room.

"Wow! You sparred against the Uchiha? No wonder you're so hurt..."

"There, all finished." the nurse said

"Arigatou!"

**{Sasuke's POV}**

Sasuke was on the other side of the room, watching Kiki and thinking at the same time.

_'Damn, a draw! Kiki is too powerful._

_But I don't believe she's eleven maybe twelve... But why would she lie?_

_Shit, she is such a mystery to me...'_

"Sasuke- kun, gomen."

"Hn?"

"I wasn't supposed to use the Narakumi no Jutsu on you..." She said, "But that was the only way to cath up to you."

_'She's sorry?'_

_[wonder why? hehehe]_

**__**

**{Normal POV}**

****

Kiki and Sasuke came out of the Hospital to find Sakura and Naruto waiting for them.

"Sasuke- kun! You're alright!!" Sakura said

"Oh, guys we have the day off, because Kakashi- sensei said that you guys had a great fight!!" Naruto said

"Oh, and Kiki- chan, Kakashi- sensei said to see him at the bridge!"

"Thanks Naruto- kun!! Ja ne, guys!!" saying that she left

**__**

* * *

(At the bridge) 

"Uncle Kakashi?"

Kakashi appeared with a_[POOF]_ and said, "How really old are you?"

"hehehehehe"

"You know you can't lie to me."

"Twelve I'm gonna be thirteen in three months."

"Why did you lie?"

"To show the Uchiha guy that he still has a long way to go!"

"Hn?"

"I could feel it in his aura, vengeance, hatred... Against whom?"

"His brother."

"Uchiha Itachi"

"How'd you--"

"Met him before and he is a part of the Akatsuki. Kami, that guy is way colder than him."

"Hmm...Kiki where are you staying?"

"In a department somewhere on the outskirts of Konoha."

"What about your headband?"

"I'll take it off."

"Okay, see you at training Monday?" _(It's Friday)_

"Yeah."

* * *

_' "Nemaki, take your sister and go, now!!" A women with silver hair said._

_"But what about--" a girl younger than her, also with silver hair said_

_"I'll be fine! Nemaki, listen to me, take Kiki to Water Country and train her, teach her everything, make her the best shinobi you can. Now go!"_

_"Okaa- san what's happening?" a young girl about six or seven with silver purple hair asked her mom_

_"Don't worry, Kiki, Nemaki will take care of you."_

_"But, Okaa- san,"_

_"Nemaki, take money from the vault and leave before the Akatsuki come!!"_

_"Yes, Okaa- san. Kiki- chan, c'mon!!"_

_Then after getting money out of the vault both felt very familiar chakras._

_"Kiki- chan, remember the jutsu I taught you?"_

_"Y- yes."_

_"We need to do it. 1, 2, 3!!"_

_"Shinatsa!" they both said_

_They both turned invisible and escaped the mansion._

_Nemaki and Kiki came back to see if there was any one alive._

_"Okaa- san? Okaa- san!!" Kiki cried _

_The scene was terrible. Blood everywhere, corpses everywhere. So horrible. "Next time we will come for you" a voice echoed '_

"Noooooo!!!!" Kiki cried

Kiki woke up from that terrible nightmare, more of a memory. Since that incident, she couldn't sleep peacefully. It always haunted her to no end.

She was sweating and breathing hard. "Okaa- san..."

* * *

What do you think? liked it or the memory was to mushy? Anyways I want to hear it!! remember your choice sasuXkiki or sasuXsaku!! 


	5. Sakura's Love

**Disclaimer:** You already know what i am gonna say  
  
**Author's note:** hi guys! now i know what a mary sue is, and let me explain. kiki is supposed to be kind of like a mary sue. you'll see how that changes some stuff around the story.  
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
sasuXkiki- 1  
  
sasuXsaku- 4  
  
so far sasuXsaku is winning!

* * *

_'Kami, wonder what'll do. maybe I should train... Konoha is just too quiet, well for my liking.'_   
  
Kiki walked to the woods and looked for a good place to train.

* * *

Kick. Punch. Kick.   
  
_'Sakura really likes Uchiha...'_  
  
Punch. Punch. Kick.  
  
_'Wonder what makes her like him...'_  
  
Punch. Double kick.  
  
_'He's just so cold.'_  
  
Punch. Kick. Punch.  
  
_'Like his brother.'_  
  
Kick. Kick.  
  
_'Damn, Itachi...'_  
  
Punch. Kick. Dodge.  
  
A kunai was thrown from a tree and it cut a few strands of Kiki's hair.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea!?" She asked.  
  
"Why over here, Kiki?"  
  
"You scared the whole living crap out of me, Sakura!!"  
  
"Sorry!" She laughed  
  
"What are you doing here, anyways?"  
  
"Strolling around. Actually jumping around. hehe."  
  
Kiki got on the tree where Sakura was sitting.  
  
"Sakura- chan, I have a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you like a guy and he doesn't like you back, is it worth it to try and make him feel the same way about you?"  
  
Sakura thought for a moment,"It depends if you really love that guy."  
  
"But, how would you know that you love him?"  
  
"Because everytime he sees you you feel butterflies in your stomach, even the slightest touch of him makes you blush, and even the littlest thing he does for you, you feel appreciated."  
  
"Have you ever been in love, Sakura- chan?"  
  
"Yes, I am still in love, I should say."  
  
"With who?"  
  
Sakura stood silent.  
  
"You don't have to tell me you know..."  
  
"It's okay. Just don't act sooooo suprised, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"I love Sasuke- kun..." Sakura said blushing madly  
  
Kiki just said," Is it worth it?!"  
  
"Yes, it is. Even if he really doesn't care about me, if he needs me, I will be there for him."  
  
Kiki waited a while so everything that Sakura said, sinked into her head.  
  
"Ja ne Kiki- chan!"  
  
"Hn? Oh, yeah, Ja ne!"  
  
_(three minutes later)_  
  
"Boy, you guys just like to creep me out, don't ya?!!"  
  
Sasuke came out of a tree about some feet away from that tree.  
  
Sasuke smirked.  
  
"You heard, right?"  
  
"Everything. She's waisting her time."  
  
Kiki was shocked.  
  
"So you don't like her?"  
  
"She's just another annoying girl, another rock in my road to avenge my clan."  
  
"Boy, Sasuke you _really_ are like Itachi." Kiki muttered  
  
Sasuke was_ really_ pissed.  
  
"_You_ know, cold, lonely, afraid of feelings because you think they are weakness. _[Hmph]_ Really, I don't get it how Sakura likes you so much. She deserves better than a cold- hearted bastard like you."  
  
Sasuke was registrating every thing she just told him. He was utterly amazed she could talk to him like that.  
  
"Sasuke, if you would see beyond those ice walls around you, you would see beyond hatred and revenge...You would see everything is not just black and white." Sasuke looked shocked  
  
Sasuke just looked away.  
  
"You don't understand." He muttered  
  
And with that said he left.

* * *

You like it or you think Kiki is just babbling? What do you think she'll do to change Sasuke's feelings? Remember to review People!!!!! 


	6. Thoughts and New People

**Disclaimer:** I _unfortunately_ do not own Naruto or co.

**Author's Note:** I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating but I went on vacation... I know, know, very lame excuse, but I have a new chapter and I'm starting ch7 right now so the wait won't be too long. Oh, I wanted to tell ya'll that I'm gonna make this the first story of a trilogy. I already have the stories in mind. Its gonna be good... OK on with the story...

* * *

Sasuke went home and into his room. He was in very deep thought on what Kiki said. 

_{Flashback}_

"You don't understand..."

"Maybe I don't! But, but, I don't go hating the people who love me!"

Sasuke was about to retort something back, but she beat him to it.

"Think about it Sasuke..." she mumbled.

_{End Flashback}_

'But, she really doesn't understand. I can't like Sakura even if I-- no, no, no! I can't feel this, no!'

Then a picture of Sakura smiling at him, flashed through his mind.

Sasuke shook his head and stood up.

"I'll go training to clear my mind." he told himself

He locked his house, and left. "Feelings are _very complicated..._"

* * *

_'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Why are you like this? Maybe if Itachi wouldn't have left you, left me. We would't be like this. Maybe even you would be with Sakura...[giggle] Naw, both would be too shy to admit it anyways...'_

"Earth to Kiki! Earth to Kiki! Why did you giggle?" Kakashi waved a hand infront of her eyes.

"Nani?"

"Anyways, you better go rest. Tomorrow you guys get a mission. Would you tell Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura?At ten, sharp."

"Hai, Ja ne Uncle Kakashi!!!"

* * *

Sasuke was training on a tree. _(and a very poor tree at that...)_

_[stomp, stomp, yell, stomp, stomp]_

Sasuke stopped abruptly. _'Hunh?'_

Then, fangirls, all over the place!! It seemed like a plague!! Sasuke didn't know what to do.

_'Shit, they trapped me... I am dead for sure...'_

Just then an invisible figure came through the sea of girls.

"Hn?"

"Activate your sharingan..." the air said

Sasuke did and saw in front of him, green eyes.

"Hn?" _'Kiki?'_

"I will take you out of here..." she whispered

Kiki jumped on the tree and went to the treetop _(It was a big tree, okay?)_ without those girls noticing.

"Sasuke you have to deal with these girls every day?" Kiki said disengaging the Shinatsa.

Sasuke looked down the tree. "Yeah." he said disengaging the Sharingan.

"Wow... Anyways Kakashi said tomorrow at ten sharp. Its a mission, okay?"

"Hai."

Kiki was about to jump off, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Kiki?"

Kiki turned around."Hai?"

"Arigatou."

"Anything for a friend! See you tomorrow at ten?"

"Hai..."

Kiki jumped off the tree and and headed for the ramen bar...

* * *

Kiki came in to find Sakura, Naruto and all the gang, except Shino and Kiba. 

"Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun!" Kiki waved her hand

She walked to Sakura who said," Hi, Kiki-chan! What do you need?"

"Tomorrow, ten sharp. Kakashi told me to tell you and Naruto."

"Oh, okay. Kiki-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me present you!"

"Huh?"

"Ok, that's Ino-"

"Nice to meet you!"

"that's Hinata-"

"H-hi..."

"that's Tenten-"

"Hello!"

"That's Shikamaru, Neji, and Chouji."

Chouji was munching on his chips, Neji glanced at her, and Shikamaru was a little too lazy to say hi.

"I'm Rock Lee! Nice to meet you!" Rock Lee said doing the little dumb pose

Kiki giggled a little bit and said," Nice to meet you, too. Sorry people I need to leave. Ja ne!"

And with that, Kiki left the Ramen bar...

* * *

Whaddaya think!!! please tell me!!!! 


	7. Itachi and a Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Author's Note:** Hi again people!! People just if you were wondering since Kiki's nightmare it has passed about 3 weeks. On with the next chapter!

* * *

Kiki woke up the next morning. "_[Yawn]_ Good morning..." Kiki said lazily. 

She particularly said this to a photo of Nemaki, her sister, on her drawer. She looked at her clock. _'8:00?'_

"Its pretty early... But if I want to be early... _[Yawn]_ " She whispered

Kiki stretched and stood up. She went directly to the bathroom. _'Mmm... a nice bath would be okay...'_ After her bath she went out.

* * *

_(team 7's meeting place, 9:30 am)_

Sasuke was already at the meeting place._ 'What do I really feel?_

_-At least I don't go hating the people that love me! Think about it Sasuke...- Kiki is driving me nuts! and Sakura--'_

_Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?_

_Ohayo Sasuke-kun!_

_Yay Sasuke-kun!_

_You're the best Sasuke-kun! _

_'I don't know--about Sakura...'_

_(okay lets leave Sasuke alone with his thoughts...)_

* * *

_(Sakura's house, same time)_

Sakura was combing her hair._ 'Wonder why Sasuke is acting a little bit wierd...'_ [Inner Sakura: he's ignoring me again!!!! Grrrrr] _'Well almost all the time he does that, but now its like he's trying to avoid me...'_ Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by her mom's voice.

"Sakura-chan!!! Breakfast ready!! Come on or you'll be late to your mission!"

"Coming!"

* * *

Kiki was walking around in the forest looking around. Then she walked right into a clearing. It was surrounded by cherry blossoms. It was really pretty. 

"Wow!!" she said in awe

"Right it's pretty?" a soft voice said

Kiki knew that voice and knew better than to agree.

"What do you want, Itachi?" A soft breeze caressed Kiki's face.

"To talk..." he whispered into her ear. Kiki shivered and relaxed her guard.

"You've grown fast, Itachi-kun..."

"You've grown beautiful, Kiki-chan..."

Kiki tried not to cry, but it was almost impossible.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you become an Akatsuki? A murderer?"

"Kiki--" Itachi heard a shuffling near there. "Ja ne."

Itachi was about to turn, but Kiki grabbed his arm.

"Promise me I will see you again."

They locked gazes, and he said, "If you promise not to cry for me again."

Kiki dried her tears and said, "Fine."

With that, Itachi dissapeared.

* * *

Kiki was running towards tha meeting place. _'Did we talk to much? ooooooooo anyways, I'm gonna be late!!'_

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were already there. Naruto and Sakura were talking and Sasuke was under a tree. _'Probably in deep thought...'_

Then Kakashi appeared.

"Okay guys, this is the mission: there's two scrolls in a little shrine in the forest, find the shrine, get the scrolls, and bring them back. Got it?"

"Hai."

"Okay, good luck. If you're not back in three days I'll go looking for you, okay?"

"Ok, find the shrine, get the scrolls, come back. Piece of cake, _right_?" Kiki said

"Yeah, here's a little map. Ja ne guys!" Kakashi said dissapearing in a poof.

* * *

Team 7 and Kiki had been walking for about two hours. They hadn't reached the shrine yet. most of the trip was really quiet if you didn't count Kiki's and Sakura's talking... 

"I'm tired!" Kiki and Sakura said at the same time. Kiki and Sakura looked at each other and laughed.

"Can we rest?" Kiki asked

Sasuke eyed them wearily and looked away, "Okay..."

(after twenty minutes)

"Okay let's keep going." Sasuke said

So they kept walking.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" Kiki snapped her fingers in front of Sakura's eyes.

"Huh?"

"You almost tripped on that rock -.-" Kiki said pointing at a rock

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking..."

"What were you thinking on?"

"I was thinking on how--" Sakura was interrupted by Naruto's abrupt whisper.

"Girls, hush..."

Kiki and Sakura were confused.

"Nani?" They both said

"Shhhh..." Sasuke urged

The girls looked around, they spotted where the boys were looking at. It was a bush and it was shaking.

Sasuke threw a shuriken at whatever was in the bushes.

Then out came--

* * *

hehehehe a cliffie!! What do you think will come out? what do think about kiki's relation with Itachi? haha read and review!! 


	8. An Attack and Feelings About You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Author's note:** Hi ya guys!!! Sorry for the late update but I had to update Big Brother VIP: Anime Style fisrt, hehehehee any ways here's the next chapter

* * *

Out came a kind of white bear!_(it ws the best thing I could think of!!)_It was huge!! Almost twice Sasuke's size! It threw Naruto against a tree with its paw saying, "Get out of the Sacred Sanctuary!!" 

"Sacred Sanctuary?" Sakura said

The bear heard her whisper and threw a paw at her which she dodged but still got scratched on her arm. "OW!" Sakura hissed grabbing her arm. Then the bear threw her against a tree too.

"Sasuke! Get Sakura to safety!" Kiki shouted trying to fight with the bear

"..."

"Now!"

Sasuke got hold of Sakura and hid her next to Naruto under a tree. Then Sasuke went back to the fight. Kiki was trying to get the bear pinned.

"Kiki pin him down with the Bunshin no Jutsu and I will attack it ok?"

Kiki just nodded. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" she said. Then about 20 Kikis appeared. "Kikis get that bear pinned on the ground at any cost!" And the Kikis attacked the white bear for about five minutes and finally got it pinned."Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke said burning the bear

"Just in time!" Kiki said

"Hai..."

* * *

Sasuke and Kiki had been walking for a while now, after defeating the bear. Then Kiki brought up the subject Sasuke most dreaded. 

"You like Sakura, don't you?"

"I don't," Sasuke said

"You do," Kiki said calmly

"I don't,"

"You do,"

"I don't!"

"Of course you do! When she smiles at you, you blush and look away, and that my friend Uchiha, you do not do, unless its Sakura. You try to avoid her because she makes you feel weird! Am I right or am I right?

"OK! I DO! Just don't tell her!" _(I know a bit ooc, but he's desperate, remember?)_

"Tell who what?" Naruto said waking up a bit

"Nothing, dobe," Sasuke said coming back to himself

Sakura shifted in her sleep. _'[Phew] she's asleep...'_ Kiki thought

"It's starting to get foggy..." Naruto said fainting in blood loss

"Oh, shit!" Kiki said as Naruto fainted and his body became heavier. So she stopped to bandage Naruto.

Sasuke didn't notice they stopped until he said, "Kiki its getting foggier, maybe we should--" then he stopped. He didn't feel Kiki's chakra with him. Then he heard Kiki's faint voice.

"Take care of Sakura and find the shrine!" then it faded

Then he saw Sakura's arm. _'I need to bandage this, and fast! But where?' H_e could't just do it here, because even with the Sharingan he can't see well in the fog! So he began to run.

Sasuke kept glancing back at Sakura's hurt form. _'Please be okay..._' Then he started looking for a clearing or a cave where he can lay Sakura down but didn't find any._'No way! there has to be a clearing somewhere! Sakura hold on...'_

Sasuke kept running then he came across a river. _'Yes! Perfect!'_ he thought. He lied Sakura down and put her backpack under her head as a pillow. Sasuke then looked at her arm _'Need to bandage that...'_ So he grabbed some bandages and lotion from his back pack. Sakura then shifted a little to see Sasuke taking out stuff from his back pack.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him weakly

"Sakura? Yeah, but you should rest. You're really hurt." Sasuke said looking away

Sakura looked around. "Where's Kiki-chan and Naruto?" She said a little worried

"Naruto is with Kiki. Right now I don't know where they are. Kiki told me to take care of you and find the shrine."

"Ok--Ow..." Sakura hissed remembering the big scratch on her arm. Sasuke then turned to her. "Let me see your arm.." Sasuke said

Sakura then moved her arm. Sasuke started to put some lotion on it_(you know, that little oil thing for cuts)_ "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura said blushing. But what she didn't notice was that Sasuke also was blushing. 6.6

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto, you okay?" Kiki shaked Naruto a bit 

"Oi... What happened??" he asked weakly waking up from his unconcious state

"You got hit by that huge bear," Kiki said, "You started to bleed and you did lose some blood, but I bandaged you." n.n "Sakura and Sasuke are somewhere out there, we got separated by a strange fog..."

"Oh, arigatou, Kiki-chan,"

"No prob, Naruto-kun, but we need to find Sasuke and Sakura, and the shrine. I'll carry you--"

"No, no! I can walk."

"You sure?"

"Hai."

"Then let's move. Let's just hope Sakura and Sasuke are ok..."

* * *

Sasuke had left Sakura sleeping on the sleeping bag. 

_'What's happening to me? I wouldn't have cared about her arm!!' -But she **was** hurt- a voice said 'She could have done it herself!' -But you like her- '...' -I knew it- ( No, Sasuke is not going insane!)_

Sasuke was interrupted by a sound. They were footsteps. Sasuke prepared a Kunai. Then--

* * *

I am starting to think I love cliffies!!!Mwuahahahahaha! _[Ahem] _Any ways, I want to know what you think!!! Remember to Review!!! 


	9. Oh, So Much Love and Hentais

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto  
  
**Author's note:** I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry because I didn't update sooner and left it at a cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So sorry!!! But I was thinking about the trilogy idea and decided on just making an aftermath or sequel and start another Naruto fiction!!!!!!!!!Hahahahaha!!!! Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Sasuke was interrupted by a sound. They were footsteps. Sasuke prepared a Kunai. Then Kiki came out of the bushes unprepared for the kunai coming towards her!! 

Kiki ducked as fast as she could, but the kunai still got some of her hair.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, SASUKE-KUN!!! GIVE ME A HAIRCUT?!?!?!" Kiki shouted. That shout got Naruto running towards them.

"Kiki-chan! You ok??" Naruto asked Kiki as he got nearer.

"Yeah! I just evaded a _flying kunai_ that got a me a haircut, courtesy of Sasuke- kun!" Kiki said pointing at Sasuke with big bubbly watery eyes. Her right pigtail had about three fingers of her hair cut down.

Sasuke just smirked at Kiki's childish act.

"Ano, Kiki- chan, where's Sakura- chan?"Kiki stopped the semi- crying act and a big question mark appeared a on top of her head.

"Hehehehe... I don't know Naruto- kun..." Kiki said scratching the back of her head just like Kakashi would.

"She's with me, dobe," Sasuke told Naruto

"Aaargh! Sasuke- teme!!!"

"What's the comotion?" came Sakura's faint voice

"Sakura- chan!! You're alright!" Naruto shouted

"Yeah, why should't I?" Sakura asked

"Kiki- chan and I were worried about you and Sasuke- teme!!" Naruto said. Kiki only nodded.

"But anyways, we need to get moving to find the--" Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto.

"The scrolls? I have them," Naruto said, "Me and Kiki- chan went for the shrine as soon as I woke up from my blood loss, hehehehe"

"Well, then it's getting dark I think we should camp and tomorrow leave," Kiki suggested, "Or we can come back all bloody and tired right now." she added sarcastically

"I'm taking the first option..." Sasuke said

"So will I..." Naruto and Sakura said

"I thought so, hehehehe"

And with that our four shinobi went to where Sakura and Sasuke were before they found eachother.

* * *

Soon it was night and Kiki and Sakura decided to take bath in the river a little far away from the boys. 

"Kiki- chan?" Sakura said

"Yeah?" Kiki said sinking her body a little more into the water

"Why did you ask me about love that other day?"****

_(Flashback)_

_About a week before this mission..._

"Hey Sakura- chan!"

Kiki said spotting Sakura by the bridge on a bench.

"Hi Kiki- chan, what's up?"

"I- um- can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Um, if you were to meet someone and you fell in love with him then he has to leave and you don't seen him like for-" Kiki paused, then continued, "Four years but you keep loving him would you keep loving him or would you just give up on him?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you really loved him or you just liked him."

"It's loves."

"Well I would keep hope that one day he will come back. Why?"

"Um-I-um, just asking," Kiki said a little fast and thanked her, "Arigatou, Sakura- chan!" And left.

_(End Flashback)_

Kiki visibly turned beet red "Um... _I did fall in love_ and _he did leave_ and _I still love him..._" Kiki said really red

"So I'm not the only helplessly in love, huh?" Sakura said

"Huh?" Kiki said

"Never mind..." Sakura said. "Anyways, who's the lucky guy?"

"Lucky?" Kiki said

"Well if you haven't noticed you took some part of the boys off my back... So, I could consider him lucky."

"N-nani?" Kiki said ever so clueless

Sakura laughed a little bit.

"Would you like to tell me who he is?"

"Please don't react all crazy please..."

"He can't be that bad! I promise not to tell anyone and to not overact!" Sakura promised Kiki

"Ok. Come here," Kiki said motioning her to get closer. Sakura moved closer and Kiki whispered into her ear.

_"Uchiha Itachi"_

O.O "NANI!!!!!!!!!" X.X

"Sakura are you-" Naruto started but got hit square on the face by a huge rock. Sasuke came out running into where they were but was stopped by a big rock that hit him square on his face. Sakura and Kiki grabbed their towels and covered themselves. They started to throw several rocks _(HUGE rocks...) _at them.

"HENTAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura and Kiki yelled at the same time

"But--"

"You damn hentais!!!!!!" Kiki and Sakura shouted

"But we heard Sakura scream so we came to check on you!" Sasuke yelled trying to evade all the flying rocks.

"Yeah, right, utterly believable!" Kiki replied/yelled

"To be _girls_ you hit hard! ITAI!!" Naruto yelled

"Then, LEAVE!!!" The two now raged kunoichis _(sp?)_ yelled.

* * *

After the girls came back-now calmed down- Sasuke was still awake but Naruto was peacefully asleep (unless you don't care about mumbling about ramen, of course). 

"Well, good night Saskura- chan, Sasuke-kun!" Kiki said drifting to sleep.

"Yeah, goodnight Kiki-chan, good night Sauke- kun-- Oh and I will take the second night shift..." Sakura said also drifting to sleep

Sasuke glanced at her.

"Yeah..."

_'Good night to you, too, Sakura- chan..._'

* * *

Again I'm sorry for updating soooooooooooo late but i promise the next chapter will be much, much sooner! Remember to review! . 


	10. A Very Blissful Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
Author's note: Back on track! now lets get to the story!!

* * *

Team 7 and Kiki were now returning. Now they walked in silence. Well, would you talk to someone you almost looked at naked! Not to mention that that someone -specially two raged kunouichis- threw rocks at you until you ran away! But well, back to team 7, Sasuke up front, Naruto and Sakura in the middle, and Kiki at the back. 

Then, "Sasuke- kun, can we rest a little bit?" came a shout from the back where Kiki was. sasuke looked at everyone on the back.

"Hai"

So they stopped a little while.

Sasuke was perched on a tree, Naruto was sleeping under that tree, Kiki was sitting on the ground meditating a bit and Sakura was sitting with Kiki watching how she exerted a bit of chakra through the ground. After a while Kiki was rested enough to continue and was jumping on a tree next to Sasuke's. when she got to Sasuke's level she just looked at him and continued up the tree. Soon after that She heard a shout,

"Kiki we're leaving!"

"Coming!" the kunouichi shouted and just jumped down from where she was.

"Okay, lets go," Kiki said

* * *

Soon team 7 reached the borders of konoha where they left. Kakashi was waiting for them. 

"Yo! Did you bring the scrolls?"

"Hai," The four said

"Well, I'll get these to Hokage-sama and you guys have the week off!"

"Yay!!" Naruto and Kiki said at the same time

"I'm leaving!" Naruto said

"See ya later, guys!" Kiki said while running to the Ichiraku (sp?) with Naruto

"Bye!" Kakashi said disappearing

Sakura saw that the only left were she and sasuke and took chances by saying," Sasuke- kun, would you like to come to the Ichiraku with me?" Sakura knew she would be rejected again but," Ok..."

"Thanks!" Sakura said to him and they started walking

* * *

Kiki and Naruto were already in the Ichiraku eating ramen. Then they heard the door open and guess who was there? Sakura and Sasuke! Sakura was smiling and Sasuke looked normal, except he had a glint of happines in his eyes. No one took notice maybe except Kiki but kept quiet. 

"Sakura- chan! Sasuke- teme!" Naruto said

"Hey Sakura- chan, Sasuke- kun!" Kiki said

"Hey!" Sakura responded

"hn..." was Sasuke's reponse

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. And giggled. Sasuke noticed and grew a little shade of pink that went unoticed by Naruto.

Well did ya'll come to eat ramen? Kiki asked

"Yeah!" Sakura said

Sasuke and herself got seated and ordered. All of them ate and talked for a while. When everyone left, Sakura and Sasuke were left alone.

"I will be leaving then," She told Sasuke

"I'll walk you home,"

"Okay!" Sakura told Sasuke

They were both walking side by side. Not saying anything, but Sakura didn't mind, not after what Sasuke told her.

_(Flashback)_

"Ok..." Sasuke said

"Thanks!" Sakura said

Sakura and Sasuke were walking together and suddenly Sakura saw Sasuke's uncomforable face.

_'Should I tell her??? I shouldn't be walking with her... I have been so rude to her and--'_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's voice

"Sasuke- kun, you don't have come with me if you don't want to..." Sakura started

Both stopped and Sasuke turned to her.

"No, Sakura, its not that its that- its that," Sauke stopped,"I-I-I want to apologize f-for being rude to you..."

Sakura's eyes got wide. Then her eyes grew soft and hugged Sasuke. Surprisedly, Sasuke didn't pull away,"I have already forgiven you..." Sakura whispered in his ear. Sasuke relaxed from his sudden tension and hugged her back. "Arigatou Sakura, for forgiving..."

_(End Flashback)_

Soon they got to her house, "Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke- kun..."

"Yeah.."

(If you have ever heard Hikari from Kingdom of hearts that would be a very nice atmosphere song...)

Sasuke was about to tell her something but Sakura hugged him like to never let go.

"I love you Sasuke- kun..." she whispered into his ear

Before Sakura pulled away Sasuke hugged her almost as hard as she hugged him, "I love you too, Sakura- chan..." he whispered _'It took me so long to open my eyes, to realise that what I needed was always there for me. I needed- Love... Sakura's Love'_

Sakura pulled away softly and locked her eyes with his.

Bright emerald met with Dark onyx.

When they both looked into each other's eyes, they saw the same thing- Love

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and leaned towards her.

"Sa...Sasuke..."

Before Sakura could do anything, she felt Sasuke's lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and closed her eyes. Their kiss was their first and most passionate. They felt like for a second the world stopped spinning. When they pulled away they locked gazes again, and hugged. They wouldn't give anything for that blissful moment.

"Never leave me, Sasuke- kun..." She whispered

"I never will..." he said

* * *

Hah! What did you think! I want to hear it!!! And The next chapter will be the last... Yeah, I know the story was short but it was good! _Right? _

_Ja!_


	11. Leaving Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
Author's note: this is gonna have the end of the song 'Come Clean' from Hillary Duff [sobs extremely loud] This is the last Chapter!!!

* * *

_Journal Entry 5 for the Month of September_

_Three years have passed since I came to Konoha and five years since my sister died. Yeah, I'm sixteen now. Its been two years since Sasuke and Sakura are officially a couple and it has been five months since Naruto and Hinata are a couple. Yeah, everyone by now has their own special someone, even I do._

_I can't believe I totally let slip that Sasuke and Sakura were a couple before they told us. All the gang was at the borders of Konoha waiting for Sasuke's return of an A-rank mission. When it turned night Sakura was desperate and decided to go in the forest herself for Sasuke, but didn't do it for Sasuke was coming out of the forest, okay. Well, limping but okay nontheless. Sakura went up to him and hugged him and Sasuke hugged her too. Then Sasuke said, "Sakura--can't--breathe..." Sakura then just held him as Sasuke and herself fell to the ground. We all face faulted. Yup, even Neji and Shika. I hooked on calling Shikamaru, Shika because it annoys him and her girlfriend, Ino. Well, when Sasuke came out of the hospital we all went to Ichiraku to eat and then they told us._

_I always thought, 'How on earth did they come out of forest, then, they are a couple??' That always plagues my mind... But then, thats what happened to me and Itachi..._

_Today is a very bright day. And in some weeks I get to choose if I want to leave to my home village or if I want to stay with Kakashi and get to be a Jounin. I don't know. I want to to be with Itachi but that would be make myself a missing ninja and live away from my only family here in Konoha. But, if I choose to be in Konoha that would be leaving Itachi for I will always be away in missions. I don't know what to do and writting in a stupid journal for about a year is not helping._

Kiki closed her journal. It had a leather jacket with the Konoha symbol on front. It was given to her last year in her birthday. It was worn by now but she kept it close to her always.

Kiki closed her apartment and walked towards the forest's borders.

* * *

_(In Sakura's House)_

_Ding Dong_

Mrs. Haruno opened the door. Outside was Sasuke.

"Mrs. Haruno, I came to pick up Sakura..." Sasuke said

"Oh, yes, Sakura was waiting for you. Sakura! Sasuke is here!"

"Coming!" Sakura said from the living room

Sakura came to the door and said," Bye, Mum!"

"Okay, have fun!" Mrs Haruno told them

* * *

_(It was around 6:00pm)_

Kiki came into a clearing where Itachi had told her to go today. Soon she felt his strong chakra and said, "Itachi there's no one nearby... For now, I guess."

Itachi came out of the shadows of a tree.

"Hn..."

"You can tell me anything Itachi, you know that," Kiki told Itachi who now relaxed his guard.

Then they both sensed two great chakras,"Darn it! I didn't know your otouto knew of this place... Now he has brought Sakura with him--You better leave..." She said the last part sadly

"See you here later..." He said giving Kiki a fast kiss on her forehead. And with that, he disappeared into the darkness.

"[Sigh] I want to leave with you..." she said to the air and disappeared to watch what Sakura and Sasuke were doing.

* * *

Sasuke was taking Sakura where Kiki had seen first Itachi. 

"Sasuke- kun where are you taking me?" Sakura said

"Don't worry you'll like it," Sasuke told her, "It's really nice."

Soon Sasuke and Sakura walked into the clearing. Sasuke was right, Sakura was in awe.

"Its, so pretty..." Sakura said

Sasuke hugged her from behind and Sakura snuggled close to him. "Its really pretty, ne?" Sasuke told Sakura

"Yeah..."

They both sat down under a Sakura tree. It was such a blissful moment... Kiki decided to leave them alone and return some other time, for the sky was geting dark as if to rain. And it was a strange rain for in the morning it was sunny.

Kiki shrugged it off _'Just rain, I guess...'_

* * *

As soon as Kiki was at a safe distance to use her chakra she told the air, 

"Where are you?"

The air replied, "I need to talk to you before I leave Konoha, in that same place some miles off."

She went back to the clearing as fast as she could.

_(the song starts after the second chorus)_

_Let the rain fall..._

Lightning struck and the sky thundered. Sasuke and Sakura got up and it started to rain... _Hard_.

"Let's go, before we get drenched..." Sasuke told Sakura who nodded. They both started to run out of the rain.

_Let the rain fall... I'm coming_--

Kiki got to the place Itachi told her to see him. She didn't see him there so she ran in the rain nearer to Sasuke's and Sakura's location. She didn't care she just wanted to find Itachi.

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away my sanity,_

"[Pant] Appear Itachi kun... Don't leave me..." Kiki said falling to her knees crying, _"Again..."_

Then, Itachi came down from a tree and gave Kiki a hand. Kiki took it and hugged him. Itachi returned the hug. He looked down to the know wet Kunoichi.

"Don't cry, dear Kiki..." He said

Kiki looked up at Itachi.

Lightning Struck again and the sky thundered hard.

_Cuz' I wanna hear the thunder, I want to scream _

_Let the rain fall down, _

_I'm coming clean_

"Sasuke did you sense that chakra?"

"Yes, its Kiki's and... Itachi's?!?!" Sasuke was more than shocked he was also angry

"Let's get there before he does something!"

So Sakura and Sasuke went running towards the two chakras.

The rain came coming harder every minute as if to not stop.

_I'm coming Clean, I'm Coming Clean,_

_Let the rain fall, Let the rain fall, _

_Let the rain fall, _

_I'm coming..._

"[Gasp] Y-your Sharingan! I- Its disengaged!"

"Yeah," Itachi told Kiki

"Itachi, what did you want to tell me?"

"Come with me," He told Kiki

"Nani?"

"Please be mine, like before..."

"I--"

Itachi then gave Kiki a kiss. Kiki wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck. When Itachi broke the kiss, Kiki told Itachi, "I will leave with you..."

Itachi was so calmed and relaxed at this moment he didn't sense his brother's and Sakura's chakras.

"Kiki? Itachi?" Sasuke was really confused.

1) Kiki and Itachi were hugging

2) Itachi didn't have his sharingan

3) Itachi wasn't trying to kill Kiki

"Kiki- chan?" Sakura asked Kiki

"Sakura, tell Kakashi I am leaving and tell everyone I will miss them!" Kiki told Sakura

"Let's go," Itachi told Kiki activating the Sharingan

"Hai..." then Itachi carried Kiki bridal style

"Sasuke, I found who you were looking for three years ago!" Kiki told them before she and Itachi disappeared in the darkness.

The last words before they completely left were, "Ja ne, Otouto..."

_Let's go back, back to the beginning..._

* * *

that's all people!!

this was the last chapter of my story.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed in my story. You people were really nice in your reviews so Arigatou... well see ya in my next story!


End file.
